Ravager
The Ravager is a new Chimeran strain that appears in Resistance 2 Description The Ravager is a much larger and more muscular version of a Chimeran Hybrid, which tower over soldiers by several feet, and deal a large amount of psychological damage because of their sheer size, and especially their faces, which are hideous even by Chimeran standards. Ravagers are armed with a plasma-like firing rifle and a large, portable shield, Ravagers are difficult opponents to face. In addition to their weaponry, Ravagers are excellent melee fighters and will often charge full speed at the player with shields still up which can do quite a bit of damage. They are usually almost always accompanied by Hybrids or another Ravager. They are considered to be the toughest regular Chimera strain infantry on the front lines, even more so than Steelheads. Ravagers wear heavy, extremely tough armor, which gives the Ravager excellent defense, but the bulky armor also makes it difficult for a Ravager to turn-if a Ravager were to run at the player and that player side-steps, it will take several seconds for the Ravager to stop and turn around, while the player can safely fire away at the Ravager's back. Also, Ravagers are also armed with a Brute Minigun instead of using their shields and plasma cannons. Ravagers are deployed mostly solo or either in small squads, the largest groups being as small as 5, and when together, are usually led by a larger Ravager (these Ravagers are probably primarchs or Overseers due to them being significantly stronger than the others). An example of this was in Cocodrie, when Hale and his squad were escorting the fission bomb on to the Chimeran shuttle, a large amount of enemies being led by five Ravagers stormed down the bridge, with the lead Ravager being the largest and most skilled. Variant There is an early variant strain of the Ravager known as a Brute in Resistance Retribution. Only in Retribution, that the Brutes use a slightly different chaingun which is possibly the prototype to the Brute Minigun. They are also noticeably much slimmer than a Ravager. (See main article: Brute) Tactics The best way to kill Ravagers are by just shooting them while avoiding fire, or if you have a L23 Fareye, you can use the Fareye's alternate fire to slow the perception of time and give the Ravager a good headshot which will instantly kill it. The Auger is also a choice weapon, because you could either hide behind cover and fire away, or simply shoot through its shield as it approaches, but if a Fareye is in hand, it is always the best choice. One other way is to use grenades, either a Fragmentation Grenade or a Spider Grenade. The Wraith is great to counter the Ravager, since it has a shield and a high rate of fire. Downloadible Content For Resistance 2's Competitive Mode, in March 2009 an online skin for the Ravager was released for online play. They can not be customized with Heatstacks and Armor and can only be played as when being on a Chimera team. The skin is also scaled down so that the size doesn't make it easier to see. Trivia *One of the last checkpoints in the last level aboard the Chimeran Flagship, as Hale makes his way to Daedalus, a commanding Ravager can be seen through the Fareye's scope with a large group of Chimera comprised of several Elite Hybrids and Steelheads. The Ravager, who is apparently the leader, is shown shouting (in Chimeran language) at one of the Elite Hybrids and then striking it across its face which sent him sprawling to the floor. Category:Chimera